This invention provides a significantly different hydrostatic system than is disclosed in our co-pending application Ser. No. 406,768, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,423, although it is intended to effect similar advantageous results.
Reference may be had to our above co-pending patent for a background statement of invention, plus referring to our Belgium Pat. No. 794,408, published May 16, 1973, which patent corresponds to our above co-pending U.S. patent.